30 Days Of Night: The dead of night
by xXxkillboxfactoryxXx
Summary: the town is plunged into darkness for a month each year when the sun sinks below the horizon. As the last rays of light fade, the town is attacked by a bloodthirsty gang of vampires bent on an uninterrupted orgy of destruction once again.


In a Barrow, Alaska small town, of nice folk, who tries to make a living by hunting in the winter cold and trying to make there shops know by the other big cities but all there is happy town folk and beautiful sites to see.

There is woods and the best bar in Borrow, Alaska.The largest structure is a power plant, a top-notch place, a power plant. Its fiery glow pulses in the low cloud cover like a steel mill.

There is no shopping mall or big high shops and brand names, its just small town shops that no one heard off. All there is a group of small stores along a quiet street.

There is not much crime around the area; it is a well descent place to live.

The place use to be used for investigation of the murders and massacre of this town, about blood sucking monsters that live in the snow and crawls out at night until the government closed down the case, they couldn't' find anything, just blood and broken down houses. they called it the winter destroy the town or some animal

The city is about 1000 miles away from the town, so far away and peaceful.There is nothing to break the peacefulness of the town or is there?

out near by the ocean sea of cold winter, the dark clouds come near to a haunting presents of a hate, chaos and death like a plague that gets a grip on you and don't let go.

a man looks up at the ship that comes to the town, he knows, he is waiting. they are coming, they are coming, he smiles in greed and hate for the town that live so peaceful. its gonna be a blood bath, let hell beginning.

the town is preparing for its annual 30 days of night, a period during the winter when the sun will not be seen. People who don't want to suffer the extended darkness leave for Fairbanks or other parts south.

"It's so big", as one of the town folk looks up to be amazed, as he shouts out to his wife, hey honey! Honey! Come out here with the boy.

The wife swings the doors in a pissed off mood, what is it? But when she starts to go to her husband, her face freezes to see a big huge ship, that looks cold and dead for rot.

Fuck me Charley! How beautiful.

Not as beautiful as you baby.

She smiles as she holds his hand softly in a loving way to show how much she loves him.

The son who is 7 years old with a big coat, blue for winter night, and short brown hair all messed up. So cute and innocent look to his face, comes out to see what the commotion is about, "mummy what's going on here?"

The mother points to the ship that crashed to the ice, "Look their James, it's a cargo ship", and the boy looks up in amazement," Wow!" it looks so scary but amazing at the same time, i wonder whats on that ship

Charley looks at his wife Kerry, "do you what to take a ride to have a look honey?"

She looks at him and say "fine, but I need to go to the piss can OK?"

Charley laughs as he lights a fag.

In a stormy night a car diving down the lane near the woods that takes you to the sea.

The night the stars shine so bright and high, nothing but beautiful night out in the woods by the sea.

As Charley talks to his son and wife while something scrabbles a cross the road as it jump on the window screen as the driver shouts "shit" as the other screamed.

The car swings to it side as it stops, the wheels of the car smokes as there is tire marks on the road.

Charley hits the steering wheel "Shit! What the fuck is that?"

Kerry shouts out "Watch your language!"

He looks at her in a strop, as he got out of the car to see what he hit.

James looked at his mum, where is daddy going mummy?

He's going out for some air baby, as she does a fake smile, so James doesn't get worry.

Mean while, the dad looks around for the thing that he hit, as its starts to piss down with rain.

fuck this weather, fuck it! as he kicks around like a brat that wants it candy, but he stops in shock to see the road with blood splat and guts along the road.

Fucking hell! What the fuck I hit! As he waves his hands around like an idiot.

The boy sits in the car looking out side, as he plays his game boy until he hears a weird noise like an animal as it squeal.

The kid puts his game on the seat, as he slowly gets up to see what is it.

His noise touches the cold window, as it makes a mark on the window.

A shadow moves under the car, as the kid looks harder to see what it was.

Wondering what is it?

The boy mother falls to sleeps, all curled up in a ball in the front seat like a baby.

The boy smiles at his mum, but the smile quickly fades ways as he looks at the front screen window to see his dad not there!

Daddy?

Squeal as the thing makes another noises under the car, the kid moves to the door, as he pulls the door slightly open to see what is it.

So dark and wet, the kid lowers his head to find out the mystery creature under the car.

His eyes snap back. Something leaps at his face, he shrieks as half of his faces ripped off, the neck bleed, blood on water, like a tap that doesn't turn off, he screams and topples on the back seat.

The mother of the boy wakes in horror to see her son, ripped apart but the shadow monster in the back seat of the car. she looks right in the creatures eyes with fear and death of the cold running down her spine, like ice picks. tears running down her face, as she looks at him begging for her live. The creature moved forward to her, with sharp teeth and death looking eyes of a shark, so black, nothing there but hate and chaos.the creature smiles at her, by a blink of the mother. the creature smashed through the window, as it hides in the shadows, just silence's of the cold.

She looks out the front widow to see her husband not to be there, she gets out the car, as she screams for help and her husband name, Charley! Charley!

No answer, she runs back to the car, trying to look for the mobile.

Throwing everything out of her bag to find the phone until she hears a noise.

The same noise of what her son heard, she looks in the back sit of her car side to side to see nothing but her son with half of his face off and pissing out with blood out of his neck, her eyes turn red with tears running down her face with massacre. She turns back to start the car to see the creature in front of the car, just a dark shadow figure, a plague of death looks right in her eyes, she know what is her fate. she swallows her fear and ready to be the next meal to the creature. the screams, so horrible and bloody, makes a man sick inside. hearing the bloody joys of a kid getting her guts ripped apart. A mother and fathers last end to a blood moon night.

The night is silent and cold just tears and blood as the rain still pares down.


End file.
